1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for a connector assembly interposed in a wire harness or the like for connection of an electric part of an automobile.
2. Prior Art
A connector assembly consisting of a pair of female and a male connectors to be fitted with and coupled to each other conventionally includes a locking device composed of a locking arm and an engaging projection which are provided one and the other of the connectors, respectively, and engaged with each other when a pair of metal terminal elements built in the connectors are brought into contact with each other. When the locking arm is engaged with the engaging projection, a specific operation feeling is provided, through which confirmation of such fitting can be readily attained.
However, such operation feeling readily varies in accordance with an aged deterioration or a change of the connector assembly by an atmosphere in which the device is used, and also such operation feeling itself lacks in reliability as a means for confirming such fitting. An improved locking device which eliminates such drawbacks as described just above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,814.
A connector assembly in which the improved locking device is incorporated is shown in FIG. 6A. Referring to FIG. 6A, the connector assembly shown includes a pair of female and male connectors, respectively a and b, adapted to be fitted with each other. A locking piece d is formed for pivotal motion by way of a hinge portion e at a rear end of an upper wall c of the female connector a. When the locking piece d is pivoted to a position on the upper wall c and pressed against the latter by some means not shown here, an arresting projection f of the locking piece d is forced into a terminal accommodating chamber h by way of a hole g formed in the upper wall c.
The male connector b has an arresting recess i formed in the upper wall thereof. When the female and male connectors a and b are fitted fully with each other, the arresting projection f of the locking piece d of the female connector a is caught by the arresting recess i of the male connector b. Accordingly, confirmation of such fitting between the connectors a and b can be obtained as soon as they are locked with each other (FIG. 6B). If the female and male connectors a and b are not fully fitted with each other, then the arresting projection f will not be perfectly caught by the arresting recess i and consequently the locking piece d of the female connector a cannot be closed fully to the position on the upper wall c. Accordingly, such incomplete fitting between the female and male connectors a and b can be easily recognized (FIG. 6C).
Even with the use of the prior art connector assembly described just above, it is still necessary for an operator to move the locking piece to its predetermined position, and in fact it is very possible that the assembling operation may be completed with the female and male connectors left in an incompletely fitted condition with each other by mistakes or some other reason.